1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to noncurable sealing materials.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sealing materials can be roughly divided into noncurable sealing materials and curable sealing materials. Both types are materials which are used for filling joints for the purpose of water-tightness and air-tightness, and are widely utilized in construction and engineering work, vehicles, automobiles and airplanes. Especially in the case of construction work, these sealing materials are widely used at joints between various parts, to seal windows to window frames and for joints and gaps produced by the occurrence of cracks.
Noncurable glazier's putty and oily caulking materials are known as noncurable sealing materials. The former consists primarily of oils and fats and the latter also consists primarily of oils and fats, polybutene and alkyd resins. Thus, they have poor weather resistance. There is the drawback that the life of these sealing materials is short when they are used outdoors. There is also the drawback that they cannot be used at positions at high temperature because of their poor heat resistance. In addition, silicone oil sealing materials and sealing materials consisting primarily of nonreactive silicone oil and a filler have the drawback that separation of oil phase occurs easily. If a highly viscous silicone oil is used for decreasing the oil phase separation, the viscosity of the sealing material increases and there is the drawback that workability during the sealing process decreases.